


Thankful

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex reminds Rachel what she's thankful for just weeks before a huge life-changing move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2006  
> Word Count: 221  
> Prompt: November 2006, Thanksgiving  
> Pairing: Alex/Rachel, Poltergeist: the Legacy  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Alex reminds Rachel what she's thankful for just weeks before a huge life-changing move.  
> Warnings: Loving, long-term lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it…  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy".

(11-28-02)

"Happy turkey day, Alex," Rachel says in a soft voice as she comes up behind me. She wraps her arms around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder, and watches me putting away the leftovers.

"Happy gobbler day to you, too," I reply warmly. "Is Rose asleep already?"

She chuckles knowingly. "Kat's offered to read her a bedtime story and tuck her in. She said something about giving us some alone time before we have to start the final packing and cleaning phase of the move."

"So in other words, she knows you're feeling a little frisky and doesn't want to deal with you?" I tease back, secretly glad my step-daughter is being so accommodating. Life's been rather strange over the past month, and my emotions have been all over the place; it hasn’t exactly been the best of circumstances for lovemaking, to say the least.

"Gee, you make it sound so appealing when you say it like that," she retorts with a grin and tightens her grip on my waist. "Done yet?"

"Almost. Go ahead on to the bedroom. I'll be up in a few minutes. I just want to check in on Kat and Rose, then I'll join you and show you what I'm truly thankful for."

Thankfully, my lovely wife doesn't need to be told twice.


End file.
